Riley's Return
by RAC
Summary: Written in the seemingly endless period of repeats shown after Checkpoint first aired... It picks up where that ep left off, and is completely different from what happened on the show.


1 Riley's Return  
  
The scene: The Magic Box. Buffy and the Scoobies are doing research. They have been at it all day, and are very tired. Dawn is sleeping.  
  
Buffy: How is it possible that we have spent almost two days looking for something and we are no closer to finding an answer than we were before the Council came?  
  
Anya: So, I guess we get to just go home now, right?  
  
Xander: Anya, we have talked about this sort of thing.  
  
Buffy: Actually, Xander, she's right. We should all go home and get some rest. I'll need the rest for my next encounter with Glory.  
  
Giles: Buffy, perhaps you should avoid her at all costs. Maybe you, Dawn, and your mother need to go away for a while. Perhaps to LA?  
  
Buffy: LA?  
  
Giles: Um…because of the extra protection you can get for the key.  
  
Buffy: Extra protec-- No. I am not going to Angel. He can't help me with this. Besides, he has his own life there. His own problems. There is no need for me to involve him in this.  
  
Giles: Actually, I was thinking of Faith. Glory is able to take out one Slayer easily. Perhaps she would not be as powerful against two?  
  
Willow: Wait, what about Adam?  
  
Xander: Uh, Will, Adam was destroyed.  
  
Willow: Exactly. If we used the same spell as before, but with more people, and…  
  
Buffy: Yes? And?  
  
Willow: And, if we were to do the same with Faith…  
  
Buffy: No. Never in a million years. She can't be trusted as she is. The last thing we need is for her to have even more power.  
  
Giles: But, Buf-  
  
Buffy: No! I said, no. Why is that so hard for you all to understand?  
  
Dawn: (waking up) What's going on?  
  
Buffy: We are going. Now.  
  
Dawn: But…  
  
Buffy: Dawn, please. I'll explain on the way. Now, let's go.  
  
Dawn: All right! I'm coming!  
  
(Buffy and Dawn leave)  
  
Giles: Willow, that is actually not a bad idea. And, as for Angel…  
  
Willow: No. It might have been a good idea, but it's over. Buffy was right, Angel shouldn't be involved. And, as for Faith, maybe Buffy is right. But, the plan might still work for Buffy.  
  
Giles: That is a very mature perspective, Willow. Where is it coming from?  
  
Willow: (looking shyly at Tara) Uh…Well, I just thought about how I would feel if someone suggested that we track down Oz and bring him into this.  
  
Giles: Oh.  
  
The scene: A small airfield. The helicopter lands, and eight commandos get out. The helicopter takes off again. Among the commandos are Riley and Graham.  
  
Graham: So, what happens next for you?  
  
Riley: What do you mean?  
  
Graham: Come on, everybody knows that you are eventually going to come into contact with the Slayer. What are your plans?  
  
Riley: Well, perhaps we'll make up. I am not going to avoid her, but I am not going to seek her out, either. However, I might make a visit to Hostile 17.  
  
Graham: Want some company?  
  
Riley: Not this time. I just need some information…  
  
The scene: Spike's crypt.  
  
Spike: What are you doing back? And, what do you want from me now?  
  
Riley: I need some information. I want to know where to find some vampires. I need to do something, but I am still trying to avoid Buffy. At least for a while.  
  
Spike: Well, you are sorta in the wrong town for that, Captain Cardboard.  
  
Riley: Don't make me kill you. I just need some information, and then, I'll be on my way. You'll never see me again. I promise.  
  
Spike: Well, check in the caves that used to be used by the Initiative. And, there's a group of them using the basement of the burnt out school.  
  
Riley: See? Now that wasn't too hard, was it?  
  
(Riley leaves, and Spike sits down and turns on the television.)  
  
The scene: The old frat house where Sunday and her gang stayed. The commandos are in there, lounging. Enter Riley.  
  
Graham: So? What's up? What's the first order of business?  
  
Riley: I found out where there are two nests of vamps. We can check them out in a few moments. First though, I am hungry. What's there to eat?  
  
Graham: Hello? We're on a college campus. School is in session. There are co-eds everywhere, and Buffy is preoccupied with Glory. It's an all you can eat buffet.  
  
Riley: Great, Let's go!  
  
(He and the rest of the commandos vamp out and leave the house.)  
  
The scene: Buffy's house, Dawn's room. Buffy is helping Dawn pack. Joyce is in her room, also packing.  
  
Buffy: Okay, so you are going to LA, with Spike. You will not be able to see Dad, because he is out of town, and Angel is also off-limits, got it?  
  
Dawn: Buffy...  
  
Buffy: No, Dawn. I mean it. You stay away form him. He has his own life, and...  
  
Spike: Hello, girls. Buffy, can we talk? It's important...  
  
Buffy: Spike, can't it wait?  
  
Spike: No, it can't. It's about Riley.  
  
Buffy: What about Riley?  
  
Spike: He's back. And, one more thing...  
  
(Joyce walks in...)  
  
Joyce: Okay. I'm all packed and ready to go. Oh, hello Spike. This place where we are staying, they have a TV, right? I don't wanna miss passions.  
  
(The front door explodes inwards, and Glory enters the house.)  
  
Buffy: Spike, help them out the window, and then get as far away from here as possible. Go! Now! I can't hold her back for long.  
  
Spike: But, about Riley...  
  
Buffy: Not now spike! Go!  
  
(Buffy shoves him towards the window, where Dawn is already halfway out. He turns to look at Buffy again, but she is already gone.)  
  
Spike: He's a vamp now...  
  
The scene: Buffy's Living room. Glory is waiting as Buffy comes down the stairs.  
  
Buffy: Okay, Glory. You win. I'll take you to the key. Come on.  
  
(Buffy turns and walks out the hole that was her front door. Glory, smiling, follows her.)  
  
The scene: The burnt out school, where, through the light of several white candles, we see Willow and Tara burning incense and chanting. They stop, and sit next to each other.  
  
Willow: Okay, that should do it.  
  
Tara: Yeah. We'd better go before they get here.  
  
Willow: Of course. We wouldn't want her to see us here. That would be disastrous.  
  
(They blow out the candles, and leave)  
  
The scene: Some woods on campus. A group of co-eds is returning to campus after a night out. They are ambushed by a group of vampires. Riley and his commando buddies enter, telling the other vamps to clear out. Riley and the vampire in charge of the other group start fighting, and the commandos attack the other vamps. As the battle rages on, the co-eds escape, and head for shelter. After killing all of the other vamps, the commandos begin to complain about the lack of food. Riley tells them to go get whatever they want. He tells Graham to join him, and the two of them head for the secret entrance to the initiative.)  
  
The scene: A boxcar, headed to LA.  
  
Dawn: But, if Riley's a vampire, we have to warn Buffy!!  
  
Joyce: Dawn, Buffy can take care of herself. Besides, she has enough to worry about without us showing up when we should be in LA.  
  
Spike: You know, I think I have to agree with Dawn on this one...  
  
Dawn: See? I told--  
  
Spike: And Joyce. You see, the two of you are going to LA. I am going back to Sunnydale to take care of Riley. That way, Buffy won't have to deal with him, too. Besides, I have a score to settle with him.  
  
(With that, Spike jumps out of the train, and Dawn and Joyce sit there staring at each other.)  
  
The scene: A jail in LA. Faith is being released.  
  
Faith: So that's it? I am free to go? No strings?  
  
Guard: That's not entirely true. There is one catch...  
  
Faith: I knew it. So, what do I have to do?  
  
Guard: (hands Faith an envelope) The details are inside. We have to wait for your ride, and then I'll be out of your life. Hopefully forever?  
  
Faith: Yeah, whatever. (A limo arrives, and a man, wearing a navy blue suit, steps out.) What's this?  
  
Guard: Your ride. (He turns and steps back into the prison, leaving Faith alone with the stranger.)  
  
Faith: So, Who are you?  
  
Liam: I am Liam, your new Watcher. It's one of the conditions of the Council arranging your release.  
  
Faith: You can't be a Watcher. You look...normal. You don't even sound British. Besides, you couldn't be older than twenty-one.  
  
Liam: Actually, I am twenty-four, and I am British. I have just spent the last four years here in the States, and seem to have lost my accent. Please come along now. We have to meet our colleagues in Sunnydale.  
  
Faith: Sunnydale? No way! I'd rather go back inside this prison.  
  
Liam: Okay. (He knocks on the door, to alert the guard. As the guard opens the door, Faith grabs Liam and pulls him to the car.)  
  
Faith: Let's go, Watcher.  
  
The scene: The burnt out school. Buffy is leading Glory into the basement.  
  
Glory: Okay, so where is my key?  
  
Buffy: (looking surprised) I...it...I don't understand. It was here. I left it here.  
  
Glory: Well, I guess we should go back to your house and kill someone.  
  
Buffy: No! Wait. I can fix this...  
  
(They start looking around, and Buffy notices Willow's scarf. She picks it up and shows it to Glory.)  
  
Buffy: Aha! I know what happened now! Willow must have come down here and gotten it. She knew I was planning to bring you down here and give it to you. All we have to do is go to her, now.  
  
Glory: Good. Let's go. The sooner I get my key, the better.  
  
(They start to head towards the stairs. As Buffy gets onto the third stair, Glory, who hasn't yet made it to the stairs, stops, like she ran into a wall.)  
  
Glory: What's going on here?  
  
Buffy: It's called a containment spell, Glory. It won't last long, but it should hold you for a little while. And, this will help confine you, too. (With that, she tosses a grenade beside Glory, and runs up the stairs. She barely escapes the ruins as the explosion collapses what is left of the school.)  
  
The scene: The campus, outside Willow and Tara's dorm.  
  
Willow: I know we have to get to the magic shop to meet the others, but I have to get the last ingredients for our spells. Giles said I needed to make sure I had plenty of extras.  
  
Tara: Okay. It doesn't matter to me. I am only there as an extra body.  
  
Willow: No, Giles said you absolutely had to be there. A matter of life and death.  
  
Tara: Wow. I had no idea I was so important.  
  
(Just then, they are knocked unconscious, and dragged away.)  
  
The scene: Angel Investigations  
  
Cordelia: Hurry up, Wesley! We haven't got all day! We were supposed to pick up Angel fifteen minutes ago!  
  
Wesley: I know, but I had to check this one last thing...  
  
(The door opens, and someone enters)  
  
Cordelia: Gunn, that had better be you, and you had better--  
  
Joyce: Cordelia? Is that you? Why, I hardly recognize you.  
  
Cordelia: Mrs. Summers? What are you doing here? And with Dawn?  
  
Joyce: Buffy sent us here. We were supposed to stay at her Father's, but he seems to have moved. We don't know where else to go.  
  
Cordelia: Well, um...  
  
Wesley: We'll take you to Angel's, and maybe you can stay there.  
  
Cordelia: Okay. That sounds like a plan. He has that whole hotel all to himself. They should be safe there. We can leave as soon as Gunn shows up.  
  
(Gunn enters, pushing past Joyce and Dawn)  
  
Gunn: Sorry, gals, but we're closed.  
  
Cordelia: (hitting Gunn on the shoulder) Gunn, this is Joyce, Buffy's mother, and this is Dawn.  
  
Gunn: Oh, so sorry. I thought you might be clients.  
  
Wesley: Oh, come on! We are already late!  
  
Gunn: Okay, we'll take my van. It has the most room.  
  
(They head to Angel's)  
  
The scene: The Magic Box  
  
Giles: Now, remember, Xander, Anya, let me explain all of this to Buffy. She doesn't know that I have had more contact with the Council, and this could prove...  
  
Xander: Disastrous?  
  
Anya: Suicidal?  
  
Giles: Difficult. I was going to say difficult!  
  
Xander: We'll wait in the back.  
  
Giles: I'll let you know when it's okay to come out.  
  
Anya: Oh, I think we'll be able to tell on our own.  
  
Giles: Oh? How?  
  
Anya: When things stop breaking, we'll know she has killed you, and therefore, we can come out.  
  
Giles: Do you like your job, Anya?  
  
Anya: Huh?  
  
Xander: Uh, let's go, Anya. You'll let us know when to come out then, Giles?  
  
(They go into the back room. Giles moves to the counter, behind which stands a stuffy old man. Giles opens his mouth to say something, but Buffy enters the shop, interrupting him.)  
  
Buffy: Giles, I trapped Glory in the school, just like we planned, but...uh...Who's this?  
  
Giles: Buffy. I have some news. Perhaps you should sit down.  
  
Buffy: Oh, no! Is it about Dawn?  
  
Giles: Um...no. Of course not. It's about Faith.  
  
Buffy: What happened? Did she get into a fight and die?  
  
Giles: Uh...  
  
Buffy: Well?  
  
Giles: Actually, that is exactly what happened...  
  
Buffy: Giles, just tell me!  
  
Giles: She was in a fight, and she did die...a year and a half ago.  
  
Buffy: But that would put it at...  
  
Giles: Graduation. Yes. I have already talked to the hospital. She was dead when she was brought in, and they revived her. This gentleman here is Brennan Anthony. The Watcher assigned to the new Slayer. And the young lady behind him (a girl of about seventeen steps out from behind the Watcher) is Teresa. She's a Slayer.  
  
The scene: Interior of the hotel, where Angel is pacing, waiting for Cordy, Gunn and Wesley. He hears someone enter, and turns to find Kate.  
  
Kate: Hello, Angel. Did I come at a bad time?  
  
Angel: Well...sort of. I am waiting on my friends. We were supposed to have left for Sunnydale a while ago. But, since they still aren't here... What brings you here?  
  
Kate: Faith.  
  
Angel: Faith? Are you speaking religiously, or...  
  
Kate: Faith, the Slayer. She's loose.  
  
Angel: What? She broke out? I can't believe...  
  
Kate: No, she didn't break out. She's been released. Into the custody of a man called Liam Parish, of "The Council of Watchers." Would you know anything about that?  
  
Angel: If she's in the custody of the Council, I'd better check it out. The last time they were around here, they tried to kill her. And, before that, they tracked her down to Sunnydale, and tried to kill her. And that was after they found out she had become a rogue, and... uh, tried to kill her.  
  
Kate: Sounds like she could be dangerous. This Council has tried three times to kill her, yet she still lives, and is now in their custody.  
  
Angel: This is too much. I can't deal with her now, too. I have to get to Sunnydale. I have to help Buffy.  
  
Kate: Well, then, the next part of what I have to say should be good news. Faith and this Liam character were headed to Sunnydale. He told her something about one last thing she had to do before she was totally free.  
  
Angel: She's on her way to Sunnydale? With a Council member? Voluntarily?  
  
Kate: According to the surveillance video, yes. That's why I came to you. I knew you were headed to Sunnydale, and thought that there might be a connection. Is there?  
  
Angel: Not that I know of. I mean, Giles didn't say anything to me about it. He just said that it was vital for my friends and I to join him in Sunnydale. Something about a plan to defeat a god.  
  
(Kate opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted by the entrance of Gunn, Cordelia, Wesley, Joyce, and Dawn.)  
  
Kate: I'll talk to you when you get back...I hope.  
  
(She exits.)  
  
Cordy: What was she doing here?  
  
Angel: She came to tell me about Faith. She is out of prison, and headed for Sunnydale. It is now more important than ever that we get on our way. (He notices Joyce.) Hello, Mrs. Summers. What are you doing here?  
  
(Before Joyce can answer, the phone rings. Cordy looks at Angel, who nods. She answers the phone.)  
  
Cordy: Hello? ... Yes, he's here. Just a moment. (She covers the receiver with her hand, and speaks to Angel) Speak of the devil. It's Faith. She wants to talk to you. (She hands the phone to Angel)  
  
Angel: Hello? ... Yes, they are, but... ... Okay. I understand. ... Yes, of course. ... You'd better be telling me the truth. ... Okay, see you then. (He hangs up. When he looks up, everyone is staring at him. He thinks for a moment, then speaks:)Um, That was Faith. Oh, yeah, you already know that. This is difficult to process. She gave me a lot of information, and I am not certain how much I should share with you all. First things first. Joyce, Dawn, you are coming with us back to Sunnydale. I'll tell you more on the way.  
  
The scene: The Magic Box.  
  
Buffy: Oh. Is that all? Hello Teresa. Glad to meet you. Where you from?  
  
Teresa: Uh...Canada.  
  
Buffy: Oh. The talkative type. We'll have to do something about that. (She turns to Giles.) So, where is everyone else? We have work to do.  
  
Giles: Uh...well, Xander and Anya are hiding...Uh, waiting. They are waiting in the back. And, as for Willow and Tara...I haven't got a clue. They said they would be here in a few minutes...But that was almost an hour ago.  
  
Buffy: Okay, we'll give them another couple of minutes, and then, I am going after them.  
  
Giles: Um..okay. And Buffy, there's more...  
  
Buffy: More? What do you mean, there's more?  
  
Giles: There are more people coming. You know, to help us.  
  
Buffy: More? Like who? It better not be Angel. Anyone but Angel. Or Faith. Or the Council.  
  
Giles: Um, no. The Council is busy settling matters with the Knights of Byzantium.  
  
Buffy: What? Huh? They are doing what?  
  
Brennan: She doesn't know? Rupert, you should have told her before now.  
  
Buffy: Huh? Told me what?  
  
Brennan: Buffy, you are VERY valuable to the Council. Especially since you passed their latest test. The first one to ever pass it, I might add. You see, the last time the Council came, it was a test to see several things. You and your friends, and even Rupert here, passed. He was supposed to have told you already.  
  
Buffy: Okay, so you've got my attention.  
  
Brennan: You see, when they fired Giles, and took his diaries, they studied them rather extensively, and concluded that perhaps there was more to you than they had ever thought. And, although I have been in Canada, training Teresa here, I have been kept up to date on your situation. You stopped one Ascension, and survived another. You have been living on a Hellmouth for years now, and have not slowed down at all. You have not only made friends, but incorporated them into your Slaying, and rather effectively, too. Rupert's diaries told about you leaving Sunnydale, and how your friends took over your Slayer duties in your absence. No other Slayer has managed to make anything like this happen before.  
  
Buffy: Okay. So, about the test thing...  
  
Brennan: The Council was about to come to you with an agreement, when Rupert contacted them about Glory. That is when they decided to give you a test, instead. They wanted to see if it would be worth backing you. See just how devoted you are to your friends. How devoted they are to you. And, you all passed. They were amazed also by the fact that you have let some vampires live. Spike for instance.  
  
Buffy: Now, wait a minute there...  
  
Brennan: Calm down. They liked the way you handled him. And then, of course, with him being...uh...infatuated the way he is...  
  
Buffy: What? Spike? Eewwww!  
  
The scene: A dark cave, just outside Sunnydale. Riley is feeding on someone, when Spike enters.  
  
Spike: You can't come back here now, after everything you have done to her, and expect nothing to change. I saw what your leaving did to her. You devastated her. I won't let you hurt her again.  
  
Riley: Look, Spike. You and I have never gotten along. Mainly because I despise you, but that's beside the point. The point is, I want you to help me and my band of vampires to take over Sunnydale. After we have defeated the Slayer, my companions and I will move on to the next phase of our plan, and you will never see or hear from us again. Now, what is your answer?  
  
Spike: Ha! You plan to defeat the Slayer? Good luck, but I don't want to be involved.  
  
(He turns and leaves, laughing.)  
  
The scene: The Magic Box. We have missed part of the conversation, and Brennan is just finishing up his explanation…  
  
Brennan: And, that is why we are here. To help you. The Council has sent representatives to the Knights of Byzantium, and they should be out of the way. If they do interfere, then the Council will take care of them.  
  
Buffy: Okay, so that answers that. Now, Giles, tell who else is on the way.  
  
(Giles opens his mouth to speak, but someone enters the shop. Believing it must be Willow and Tara, they all turn to see. Unfortunately, it is Liam, and Faith is behind him, out of sight.)  
  
Giles: Ah…Um, Buffy, this is Liam Parish, and he, too, is a Watcher.  
  
Buffy: No, I already told the Council that you would be my Watcher.  
  
Giles: Uh…Yes. I didn't say he was your Watcher…  
  
Buffy: But then who…No, Giles, tell me you didn't…  
  
Giles: Buffy, I didn't. The Council did…  
  
Buffy: No! She is not supposed to be here! I can't believe this! How am I supposed to do my job if I have to keep an eye on Faith, too?  
  
Faith: Wait a minute here! (She hits Liam on his shoulder.) You said that Buffy knew I was coming, and that she was okay with it. I should have known better than to trust the Council! (She turns to Buffy) Don't worry, B. I'll just be going now. Prison has to be better than this. Who needs the hassle of being put under a spell to help someone who doesn't even want me around? (She turns and prepares to walk out the door.)  
  
The scene: Outside the cave, Riley grabs Spike and forcefully turns him around.  
  
Riley: You lied to me earlier. There are no vampires in the old caves, or in the old school. In fact, there is nothing in the old school. Someone has blown it up…again.  
  
Spike: What? Again? That's the problem with children today. They are too into destruction. Makes 'em easier to win over. It also makes 'em better vampires. Well, there were some vampires there. Not really my problem. You know who could tell you where the vamps are? Buffy. But, then again, you already know that…  
  
(Riley stares in disbelief as Spike turns and walks away.)  
  
The scene: Unknown. Willow and Tara are blindfolded, bound, and gagged.  
  
Tara: (Whispering) Hello? Is anyone there?  
  
Willow: (also in a whisper) Tara? Where are we? I'm blindfolded, and can't see.  
  
Tara: I'm blindfolded, too. I don't have any idea what is going on. Wait! Did you hear that?  
  
(Both girls are silent. There is a sound of footsteps approaching, and hushed voices. A door opens.)  
  
Graham: Yeah, they're still in here, and no one has fed off of them, either.  
  
Riley: Good. We'll need them if we are to have any influence on the Slayer. Willow here is a very powerful witch, you know. And Tara...Well, she is even more powerful than Willow. (He bends down and examines Willow.) They are still out? Well, I suppose that's for the best. The less they know, the better. If they should wake up, make sure no one enters this room except you or me. Got it?  
  
Graham: I've already got it set up that way. None of the others have been in here.  
  
Riley: Well, it sure was fortunate that we came across them when we did. If they'd been in their dorm...  
  
Graham: Willow would have invited you in and you know it. She would have been glad to see you again.  
  
Riley: Yeah, but it might have been awkward. What if she just expected me to walk in? That's what I used to do... (The door closes, and the voices become hushed again. The girls wait until they can no longer hear anything, and then, Willow speaks.)  
  
Willow: We've got to get out of here! Riley is a vampire, and obviously, Buffy doesn't know! We have to warn her!  
  
Tara: But how? We can't just make these ropes disappear! We aren't that powerful! I still have to be able to see the object of most spells.  
  
Willow: I am not certain, but there has to be some way out of here. Besides, Buffy will probably be looking for us by now.  
  
The scene: The Magic Box. Xander and Anya have come out of the back room, wondering what is causing the commotion. Liam has grabbed Faith by the arm, and she is staring up into his face. She looks very angry.  
  
Anya: Whoa! What is she doing here?  
  
Faith: (jerking away from Liam) I was just leaving!  
  
Buffy: No! Wait. I didn't want you here, and we all know that. No point in trying to deny that.  
  
Faith: But?  
  
Buffy: But, Glory is more than I can handle on my own, and, since you are already here...Will you help me?  
  
Faith: That's why I came, B. Of course, I was told that you knew about my arrival. (She throws a hateful glance at Liam.)  
  
Anya: Aw! Does this mean no fight? Nothing is going to get broken? Or thrown? (She pouts.)  
  
Xander: Anya, please. We are trying to build a defense against Glory. We can't do that if we keep fighting with each other.  
  
Liam: Brennan, I see you made it already.  
  
Brennan: Yes, Teresa and I arrived several hours ago. Rupert here has been filling us in on the situation, and then, I was speaking to Buffy. She was unaware of her standing in the Council.  
  
Liam: Rupert, how could you not have told her? Faith was briefed on the way from LA. We had a...fairly pleasant trip. Only problem was an encounter with a couple of lawyers, but they didn't put up much of a fight when I mentioned the Council.  
  
Faith: Yeah, they turned and ran. I guess the Council is good for something. Anyway. I know those lawyers. They are the ones who hired me to kill Angel. Oh, and Giles, I called him, like you said. (Giles pales as Buffy turns to face him.) He should be here in a few minutes.  
  
Buffy: GILES!!! I told you I didn't want to get him involved in this! Doesn't anyone ever listen to what I want?  
  
Faith: B, calm down. It was his choice. Besides, we need him, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, and even your mom and sister. The spells require a lot of people.  
  
Buffy: What? My mom? Dawn? Spells? What is going on here? And, where are Tara and Willow?  
  
Giles: I don't know. I called their dorm, and they never arrived. Now, about the rest of it...  
  
Buffy: It doesn't matter, if Willow and Tara aren't there. They are the resident witches. The spells are just words and motions for us. Xander, Anya, help me look for them. I'll take the campus, and you guys can check...somewhere else. We have to find them.  
  
Faith: I'll come, too.  
  
Buffy: No. I need you to stay here. If what you say is true, and Dawn is on her way back, then I want to make sure that there is ample protection for her. I am not certain I trust you completely, but you do have the power, training, and knowledge to help protect her. With two Slayers and a souled vampire, she should be safe here.  
  
(Buffy, Anya and Xander leave the shop. the others sit at the table, staring at each other in a tense silence.)  
  
The scene: Buffy's House. Spike is on the front porch, when a van pulls up. Out hop Angel, Wesley, and Gunn.  
  
Angel: What are you doing here, Spike?  
  
Dawn: (busting out of the van, and getting between Angel and Spike) It's okay! He's a friend. He has a chip in his head, and he helped us, and he has a crush on Buffy, and... Oops.  
  
Angel: What? Spike, in love with a Slayer? No way. It has to be a con.  
  
Spike: Wha--  
  
Dawn: No, it's true. He has helped save her life on several occasions. He isn't bad anymore.  
  
Spike: I bloody well am, too! I am horribly bad.  
  
Angel: (staring at Dawn) Alright. I'll let it go. (Turning his attention to Spike) Where is Buffy?  
  
Spike: I don't know. I am not here for her. I was trying to find some way of tracking her. All I know is that there is a lot going on here in Sunnydale. The High school has been bombed, again, and there's a band of super-powered vampires looking to cause some trouble, and then Glory.  
  
Angel: Super-powered vampires? What are you talking about?  
  
Spike: Riley.  
  
Angel: What about Riley? He left, as I understood it. Left her.  
  
Spike: He's back, and he's a vampire. He wants to kill Buffy, and, he's not alone.  
  
Angel: What? Does she know yet?  
  
Spike: She knows he's back in town, but not that he is a vampire. He has been trying to avoid her while he recruits new vamps to join him.  
  
Angel: Well, we'd better get to the magic shop, then. That's where we are supposed to meet. Come on, Spike. We can talk some more on the way.  
  
(They get into the van, and drive away. As they are going through an intersection, a truck hits them, knocking the van onto its side. As the van slides out of the road, Graham and several other vamps get out of the truck and head toward the van. They are all vamped out, ready for action.)  
  
The scene: The Magic Box. Giles, Liam, and Brennan are engaged in a conversation about the future of Slayers, Watchers, and the Council in general. Teresa is looking very uncomfortable, and Faith takes her off to the side and asks her what is wrong.  
  
Teresa: There is more to me than just being a Slayer. When I was called, I did as much research as possible. I found out that I am a descendent of Drusilla. I am her great, great granddaughter.  
  
Faith: So, what exactly are you saying? I mean, who is Drusilla?  
  
Teresa: Drusilla is a vampire. Angelus sired her, after making her totally insane. She has special…uh, gifts. And so do I.  
  
Faith: Not to be insensitive, but, how did Angelus drive her insane? I haven't done research on any specific vamps. I pretty much just slay them. Except when I was working for the mayor, but that was…another story.  
  
Teresa: He murdered her family, while making her watch. The ultimate torture, for her, was to not be able to join them in death. Buffy knows this. She has forgiven him, because he had a soul. I do not trust Buffy. She is supposed to kill vampires, not reform them.  
  
Faith: Well, I am not certain, but I believe that the situation with Buffy and Angel is a unique situation. I know Angel, and I Angelus. They truly are two different people, or, creatures. Whatever. The point is Buffy can be trusted. You have no idea what all she has been able to deal with, and she still puts others before herself. Most of the time, anyway. Like when she left, for instance. She wants me to stay to protect her family. Speaking of families, you said that Angelus killed all of Drusilla's. If that is true, then how can you be a direct descendant?  
  
Teresa: Because, she had an illegitimate son. She was involved with a servant from her family's estate. She got pregnant, the servant was fired, and then she was sent away until the child, my great grandfather, was born. The child was left on the doorstep of an orphanage, and then adopted by one of Drusilla's aunts, who knew the truth behind his origins. Drusilla went back to her family, believing that her child had died in childbirth. She developed an unnatural attachment to dolls after that. She had been back for two years when Angelus sired her. She doesn't even know what happened.  
  
Faith: I don't know what to say. I want to defend Angel, but, at the same time, I know that there is no excuse for what happened to that poor woman. I just want you to know that Angel is not Angelus. I know it seems weird, but it is true.  
  
Teresa: I know all about the curse, and the soul, and about how Angelus killed Jenny Calendar, the one the gypsies sent to deal with him.  
  
Faith: Yes, you said you had done your homework. What have you learned about me? And about Buffy?  
  
Teresa: Well, there isn't a whole lot about you, because you are proof that the Council is not as powerful as they would like to believe. I do know that they have tried to kill you at least three times, and you have managed to outwit them. They say you were just lucky, but I know the truth. You are needed.  
  
Faith: What? I am needed? How? Why?  
  
Teresa: I am not certain I should tell you. It is very tricky. If you know, then you might try to change things, and then, all will be lost. Oh, no. I have said too much. Please don't ask me any more questions about it. All I can tell you is that it concerns you, Buffy, and Xander. And the fate of the world.  
  
The scene: The streets of Sunnydale, where Darla and Drusilla are walking along, looking for something.  
  
Darla: Oooh! Where are they? We checked Buffy's house, the old warehouse, and the mansion Angel used to use. I don't know where they would be. Maybe we should go by her house. They might be there.  
  
Drusilla: Yes, they are definitely in town…Perhaps you are right. We'll go check…(She stops, cocks her head, and listens.) What's this?  
  
Darla: What? I don't hear anything? Come on, Buffy lives down that road over there.  
  
Drusilla: (Shakes her head vigorously) This can't be. It has to be a mistake. It has to be…  
  
Darla: Dru, what are you talking about?  
  
Dru: The presence. It is definitely there. (She points at the Magic Box.) But, it can't be.  
  
Darla: Okay, you have to explain this to me, hon. I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about.  
  
Dru: Slayers. I am talking about Slayers. And Watchers. Three Watchers, two Slayers. (She puts her hands up to her face.) But, it can't be true. Buffy is not there. Three Slayers in Sunnydale? (She holds her head, as if in terrible pain.) Wait. It's coming in. A gypsy Watcher? And an evil Slayer? No, she is good again. And…(She screams in agony, and falls to the ground. Darla kneels beside her, trying to decide what to do.)  
  
Darla: Dru? What is it?  
  
Dru: (She is crying, and her voice comes out barely above a whisper.) It can't be. It can't be, it can't be, can't be, can't be, can't be…(Darla slaps her across her face, and she quiets down. She is still crying.)  
  
Darla: Can't be what, dear? Come on, tell…(Darla rolls her eyes) Grandma.  
  
Dru: It…is…ME!!!! (She faints. Darla stares at the shop for a moment, and then starts to drag Dru into an alley.)  
  
The scene: UC Sunnydale. Buffy is coming out of a dorm. She looks around, and sees Riley. She is torn between going to see her ex-boyfriend, and searching for her best friend. Suddenly, he turns, sees her, and runs over to her.  
  
Riley: Hey, Buffy! I have been meaning to come visit you. It's been a long time. What's up?  
  
Buffy: Too much. I don't have time to talk. I need to find Willow and Tara. Have you seen them? (He turns away, avoiding her eyes.)  
  
Riley: Uh…Wait a minute. Yes, I did see them. They were talking about being late for a meeting with you.  
  
Buffy: Thanks. I know where they must be now. I guess I just missed them. I…uh…I have to go. See you around?  
  
Riley: Well, I have no plans for the evening. Would you like some company?  
  
Buffy: Yeah. Sure. It'll be nice having someone I can talk to on the way back to the shop. (They link arms, and start walking away from the building.) It's great that you're back. I wanna hear all about your trip, though. It didn't seem to last very long…  
  
Riley: Yeah, it was cut short when we found out it was all a hoax. No vampires, no deaths, nothing. Just a big story to try to lure in tourists. Their vampires were just regular people, in pale makeup and dark clothes.  
  
Buffy: Must have been a disappointment. So, how did you find out that it was a hoax?  
  
Riley: Well, when the vampires were in the town square, at noon, for a photo shoot, we kind of figured it out. There was no smoke, no ash…Unless they have come up with a new, extremely powerful sunblock…(He chuckles.)  
  
Buffy: I hope not. I have enough problems without having to deal with vampires during the day. (They walk in silence for a few seconds.) Oh! I forgot! Xander and Anya are also looking for Willow and Tara. I hate to do this, but I need to ask you for a favor.  
  
Riley: Name it.  
  
Buffy: I need to hurry back to the magic shop, so would you please go find Xander and Anya and let them know what's going on? They should be over by Willow's parents' house.  
  
Riley: Anything for you, Buffy. I'll meet you at the shop, then?  
  
Buffy: You can count on it.  
  
(Riley smiles at her, kisses her on the cheek, and heads off. As soon as he is out of sight, Buffy turns and runs in another direction.)  
  
The scene: the cemetery with Spike's crypt. Anya is sitting on a tombstone, and Xander is kneeling beside her. Anya has tears streaking down her face.  
  
Xander: Anya? Are you sure you are okay? I…I've never seen you cry before. I…I don't know what… What can I do?  
  
Anya: I don't know. Xander, it hurts. I don't know what is going on. I've never felt this much pain…Ow!  
  
Xander: That's it. I am taking you to the hospital. (He picks her up, and she winces in pain.) It'll be okay. It has to be.  
  
(He takes a few steps, and then stops to rest. He leans against a tall tombstone. She looks up into his face, and smiles.)  
  
Anya: I think I can walk…if you'll help me.  
  
Xander: Oh. I …I mean, of course. If you want to…  
  
(He puts her down, and then helps her walk to the edge of the cemetery, and, as they step around a tree, Buffy runs into them, causing all three of them to fall to the ground. Anya cries out in pain, and Buffy stares at her.)  
  
Buffy: What happened? Were you attacked? (She looks around to see if there is anyone around.)  
  
Xander: No, we weren't attacked. We don't know what is wrong. She just got weak, and had to sit down. Then, she started to complain about pain, all over her body. I am taking her to the hospital. (He looks at Buffy, and notices how nervous she is.) What's wrong?  
  
Buffy: I just talked to Riley. Yes, he's back. He knows something about what's going on. He lied to me about Willow and Tara, and he's a vampire. When I saw Anya in pain, I just thought… Never mind. I'll help you get her to the hospital, and then continue my search for Willow and Tara. I hope things are going better for everyone else…  
  
The scene: The accident, vampires are closing in on the van, while Angel and friends are climbing out onto the street. They get behind the van, and head for the nearest house. Cordelia falls, so Gunn and Wesley turn back to help her. Spike and Angel help Joyce and Dawn get tot eh house. It belongs to a friend of Dawn, and she invites them all inside. Dawn stands at the window watching what's going on outside.  
  
Gunn: Wes, get Cordelia. I'll hold them off.  
  
Wesley: Okay, if you are sure you can deal with them. (He bends down and helps Cordelia get to her feet. She has sprained her ankle, and leans on him for support.)  
  
Gunn: I can handle a few vampires. (Graham grabs his arm, and breaks it. He howls in pain.)  
  
Graham: Maybe you can deal with a bunch of regular vamps, but (He snaps Gunn's other arm, while Wes and Cordelia make their way to the porch of the house.) we are not just your average vampires. We're superior to all others. (He snaps Gunn's neck, and lets the body fall to the ground. He turns to his companions.) Come on! We have to get the girl and her mother. All the others are expendable. Remember, Joyce and Dawn are not to be harmed.  
  
(Wesley slams the door shut as the vampires swarm around the house. Dawn looks at the horrified expression on her friend's face.)  
  
Dawn: Uh, Melanie…  
  
Spike: Let me handle this. (He hits the girl over her head with a lamp, lets out a cry of pain, and then sets the girl on the couch. Everyone stares at him.) What? She will be fine. Might have a bit of a headache, but, at least she'll be alive. And she won't have to witness anything else. When she wakes up, she'll think it was all just a dream. No harm done.  
  
Dawn: No harm done? You could've given her a concussion! Don't you ever think about the consequences of your actions?  
  
Joyce: Dawn, calm down. He might not have handled the situation in the best manner, but he's right. His method of dealing with this is actually a very good one. As long as we can get out of here before her parents know we are here.  
  
Dawn: Well, I guess… And, her parents are at a party tonight, anyway. They probably won't be back for some time.  
  
Angel: Good. Now that we have that settled, we need to concentrate on getting out of here. Dawn, how well do you know this place?  
  
Dawn: Well enough to know that there are only the two doors, and that we are trapped here.  
  
Cordelia: No way! We are not trapped! I refuse to believe that! Gunn sacrificed his life for us! His death can't be for nothing! (She falls into a chair, and starts weeping. Joyce sits on the arm of the chair and tries to console her.)  
  
Wesley: Dawn? What is the phone number for the magic shop? All we have to do is call Giles, and we will have reinforcements.  
  
Dawn: But, I don't know the number. I've never had to call it before. I was always able to just go there if Buffy was there and I needed to get in touch with her.  
  
Angel: Calm down, everybody. He sent me a copy of his ad from the phone book, so all we have to do is find the phone book, and look it up. (He looks around, spots the phone on a table, and goes over to it. A quick investigation reveals the phone book, which he opens, flips through, and then holds up, pointing to the ad. He smiles, picks up the phone, and dials the number.) Hello, Giles. It's Angel. We are here in Sunnydale, but we are trapped in a house by a group of super-powered vamps, and…hello? Hello? (He turns to the others, while hanging up the phone.) It's dead. I don't know how much Giles might have heard. We'll just have to wait.  
  
Dawn: And hope that Melanie's parents don't come home. And hope that she doesn't wake up, and that the vampires outside don't decide to burn the house down. Other than that, yeah, we have nothing to worry about…  
  
The scene: Unknown.  
  
Willow: Tara? Are you awake?  
  
Tara: Yes. I am. I have been working on these ropes, and I think that they are starting to loosen. I think I can get loose. Hold on…Yes! I'm free. (She rips off her blindfold, and discovers that they are being held in a storeroom.) Here, I'll help you. (She unties Willow, and Willow removes her own blindfold.)  
  
Willow: Where are we? I don't recognize this place.  
  
Tara: I am not sure. Let's just get out of here, and then we can figure out where we are. We have to hurry.  
  
Willow: You're right. We need to get to Buffy and let her know what's going on. I just hope we are not too late.  
  
(They walk over to the window and look outside. They try to open the window, but it is sealed. They look around, and find a crate, which they throw through the window. As they start to climb out, the door opens, and three vampires rush into the room. Tara gets out the window, but the vampires pull Willow back inside.)  
  
The scene: Streets of Sunnydale. Riley is walking around, looking for Xander and Anya. He happens to spy the van, on its side, and heads toward it. Then, he notices Graham.  
  
Riley: Graham! What is going on? You are supposed to be getting Buffy's family.  
  
Graham: That's why we're here. Got them into the house here, and we've cut the phone lines, so they can't contact anyone. Now, we are just trying to figure out a way in.  
  
Riley: Well, how many are in there?  
  
Graham: Well, there's Dawn, her mother, the girl who let them in, a brunette, Angel, and Hostile 17.  
  
Riley: Spike? What's he doing here?  
  
Graham: Helping the others. He was in the van with them. We got one of them. (He points to Gunn, still lying on the ground.) The others all managed to get inside. By the way, what brings you here?  
  
Riley: Buffy, actually. She knows. She didn't tell me, but I could tell. It was the way she acted, or rather, the way she reacted. Then, she told me to look for two of her friends, and I told her I would. I knew the area she named would be wrong, so I decided to just walk around and this is where I ended up.  
  
Graham: Right down the street from her house. I wonder about you. Are you going to be able to pull off this mission? I think you still like her.  
  
Riley: I do still like her. But, I like the thought of being free to do as I please even more. After we rid the world of the most powerful Slayer it has known, we will be able to get rid of all the other competition, too. The other Slayer is in jail in LA, so we won't have to deal with her just yet. As long as we take it one step at a time, we'll be fine.  
  
Graham: Fine. So, where does the plan take us from here? We can't get inside, and they won't come outside. We can wait for a little while, but we'd better not be around in the morning.  
  
Riley: Well, we'll just have to find a way to force them out of the house. All we have to do is make it seem that the house is no longer safe for them. Get some gas. We'll smoke them out.  
  
Graham: But, what if they don't come out?  
  
Riley: Then, they'll die in there. We can't let them escape. It is more important to eliminate Angel and Hostile 17 than to capture those girls. It would have been nice to be able to have them to use against Buffy, but we'll just have to adjust our plan. Now, let's get to work.  
  
The scene: The hospital. Xander and Buffy are in the waiting room. Xander is pacing, and Buffy is sitting down, watching the clock, with a look of concern on her face.  
  
Buffy: Xander, I hope this doesn't sound rude, but I can't wait to find out about Anya. I still have to find out what Riley did with Willow and Tara.  
  
Xander: It's okay, Buffy. Really. I am worried about Will and Tara, too. I know Anya will understand, too. Go ahead and continue your search. Just leave someone at the shop, so I can check in as things develop.  
  
Buffy: Thanks. I'll make sure that there is at least one person at the shop at all times. (She looks up at him, and then turns away quickly. She tries to sound encouraging.) And, don't worry. I am sure she will be fine. (She looks up at him, wondering if he believes her. She can tell that he doesn't.)  
  
Xander: Yeah, sure. (He half smiles at her, and then gives her a hug. She wraps her arms around him, returning the hug, and taking comfort in the closeness that they share.) Well, As nice as this is, you need to go. I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I hear something.  
  
Buffy: (She slowly breaks away.) Yeah. I…I'd better go. But first, I will call the shop and fill them in on everything that has happened so far. Then, I am going after Riley. I didn't want to deal with him just yet, but he has what we need, and I intend to get it back. (She turns and walks away. Xander watches her go, a look of sadness on his face. He turns around and practically knocks a doctor to the floor.)  
  
Xander: Oh! Doctor, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention…  
  
Doctor: No problem. I suppose it is very difficult waiting to find out about loved ones. Unfortunately, we haven't gotten a lot of information. We are currently waiting for test results. I'll let you know what we find out. I just came out to let you know that you can go in and see her now.  
  
Xander: Thank you, doctor. (He follows the doctor through a pair of double doors.)  
  
The scene: An alley near the Magic Box. Darla has revived Dru.  
  
Darla: What do you mean it is you? It can't be. You are here.  
  
Dru: I know. But I am in there, too. At least, a part of me is. It is…impossible, and yet it is true. (She grabs Darla's arm, and pulls her close.) We're gonna die, you and I. We can't avoid it. That's why we're here. (Darla, a look of fright on her face, jerks back.)  
  
Darla: Oh, no. That may be why you are here, but I am here to get even with Angel, once and for all. I plan on being around for a long time.  
  
Dru: No, love. Angel will die, too, but not because of us. It has begun. We are all going to die. Because of me, or the part of me in there (She points at the Magic Box.), and the gypsy. We cannot stop it. It has begun.  
  
Darla: Stop it. Just stop it. I am not here to die. Now, either you can get up off that pavement and join me, or you can stay here, alone. I am leaving. Make up your mind. (She takes a step toward the street, and Dru grabs her.)  
  
Dru: I'm coming with you. Perhaps we'll get to tell Daddy goodbye. (She giggles, and Darla stares at her.)  
  
The scene: The storage room in which Willow is being held. She is now tied to a chair, and there are two vampires watching her. She is bleeding from a wound on her forehead, and appears to be unconscious. One vampire throws water in her face, and she slowly raises her head.  
  
Vampire1: Well, hello. We want to know what happened to your friend. Where did she go?  
  
Willow: I don't know. Our plan was to get outside. We hadn't thought of anything beyond that. I guess she went for help.  
  
Vampire2: Riley isn't going to like that. (He picks up a metal bar, and approaches Willow.) Now, tell us exactly where she went. Then, we can get her back here before Riley returns.  
  
Willow: I think she went to get Buffy. Or maybe she went after Faith. Or Teresa. I bet you guys don't even know about them. Faith and Teresa are Slayers, too. And, they know you are in town. Go ahead and do what you want to me! I'm not telling you anything more.  
  
Vampire2: (Bends metal bar in his frustration, and turns to his partner.) Stay here and watch her. Make sure she doesn't escape again. If she tries, then you will have to do whatever is necessary to restrain her. In other words, she is not to leave this place alive. Understand?  
  
Vampire1: Of course. If she tries to escape, I kill her.  
  
Vampire2: Basically.  
  
(He drops the bent metal bar and leaves. The other vampire picks up the bar, straightens it, and places it next to the chair. He then leans against a crate and stares out the window. A noise outside startles him, and he jumps to his feet, breaking the crate. As he approaches the window, Willow floats a piece of the crate, and stakes the vampire with it.)  
  
The scene: The Magic Box. Faith is no longer there, but Tara is. She is sitting at the table, holding her head in her hands.  
  
Tara: I can't believe it. I just left her there. I saw her getting pulled back inside, and I… I just ran. If anything happens to her…  
  
Giles: Don't worry. Faith is on the way there, and Buffy is headed to her house, in search of Dawn, Joyce, and the others. It isn't going smoothly, but the plan can still continue. We'll have to make a few adjustments, but, all in all, everything should be okay.  
  
Teresa: Tara, I know we don't know each other, but…I mean…you see, I know what you are going through. When I was first Called, I ran from more vampires than I Slayed. I still feel guilty about that. I mean, if I had done my job, then they couldn't have killed and sired anyone else.  
  
Tara: It's just…  
  
Teresa: I know. It's tougher when it's someone you love. But, just remember, if you had tried to help her yourself, instead of coming here, then you could be dead, too. And we still wouldn't know where you were. All would have been lost.  
  
Brennan: Teresa, perhaps you could leave her alone for a while.  
  
Teresa: No. She has the right to know. They all have a right to know.  
  
Giles: Know what? Brennan? What is going on here?  
  
Teresa: I am related to Drusilla. Brennan here is a cousin of Jenny Calendar. We are here for more than just Slayer/Watcher duties. We each have a personal score to settle as well.  
  
Giles: Okay, I'm a little lost here. How can you be related to Drusilla? Everything I've read says—  
  
Teresa: She had an illegitimate son before Angel met her. I am one of her many descendants. I also have gifts. I know that she and Darla are in Sunnydale. I also know that they know we are here. Drusilla also knows what is to come.  
  
Giles: What is to come?  
  
Teresa: The way all of this will end. She knows what I know. That not all of us are going to survive this.  
  
The scene: The remains of the school. Glory has gotten out from under the rubble.  
  
Glory: That is it!! I am through playing games. It is time to start killing people.  
  
The scene: A room in the hospital. Anya is sleeping in the bed, and Xander is sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding Anya's hand. The doctor enters, and Xander looks up at him.  
  
Xander: Doctor. Have you gotten the results?  
  
Doctor: Yes, we have. And…I don't know how to explain this. (Xander gasps, and looks up at the doctor expectantly.) It seems that…I mean…She is decaying at the cellular level. That is to say, she is dying. And…  
  
Xander: Yes? And what?  
  
Doctor: We have no idea what is causing it, or how to stop it. We're trying everything we can think of, but it just isn't helping.  
  
Xander: How…um…How long does she have? (There are tears running down his cheeks.)  
  
Doctor: We…uh, aren't certain. At the current rate of decay, only a few weeks. And those weeks will be filled with excruciating pain.  
  
Xander: You have to do something. You have to save her!  
  
Doctor: Try to understand. We're doing everything that we can. There's just no precedent. We have never seen anything like this before. I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do, except try to make her as comfortable as possible while she's still here…um, in the hospital, I mean. (Xander turns to look at Anya, and the doctor leaves, shaking his head.)  
  
The scene: The warehouse where Willow is being held captive. Willow, still tied to the chair, is searching for something that will help her escape. There is a noise, and she looks to the door. It crashes in, and Faith enters.  
  
Willow: Faith? Is it really you?  
  
Faith: Yes. We have to get you out of here, and in a hurry. There is more going on here than any of us realized. (She unties Willow, and they head out.)  
  
Willow: We have to find Buffy and warn her. Riley and the commandoes aren't regular vampires. She can't handle all of them by herself.  
  
Faith: Okay. You go to the Magic shop and let everyone know what is going on. I'll head to Buffy's and hope I can find her before it's too late.  
  
Willow: Too late? What do you mean, too late?  
  
Faith: Riley and his friends have got Angel and his friends trapped in a house near Buffy's. And, Joyce and Dawn were with Angel.  
  
Willow: Okay, new plan. I am going with you. You might need some help. (Faith gives her a look.) Don't worry. I'll stay hidden, but I know a few spells that could help.  
  
Faith: Fine. We don't have time to argue about this. Let's go.  
  
The scene: Melanie's house. Dawn is looking out the window, and Angel is behind her.  
  
Dawn: Buffy's here! We have to warn her. (She runs to the door.)  
  
Angel: (Grabs Dawn by the arm and stops her.) No, Dawn. You and Joyce have to stay here. I will go help her. (He goes outside.)  
  
The scene: The Magic Box. Giles is on the phone, and everyone is waiting patiently for the conversation to end.  
  
Giles: Of course, Xander. Is there anything any of us can do? Okay. I'll let them know. Get back to her. (He hangs up the phone, and drops into a chair.) That was Xander. He got an update about Anya.  
  
Teresa: She's dying. And there's nothing that they can do to help her. I know. Drusilla knows. We have to get to the hospital. Xander is Drusilla's prime target.  
  
Brennan: Teresa! Please! Stop it. That is very disturbing. We need to focus on the conflicts at hand, and you are making that very difficult.  
  
Teresa: How am I doing that? I am just letting everyone know what's going on!  
  
Tara: It's creepy. You're connected to a vampire on a level that the rest of us don't even understand.  
  
Teresa: But, I can't help that! I was just trying to help. Please, you've got to listen to me! Xander is the key to this whole thing!  
  
(Everyone looks shocked, especially Giles, who knows that Dawn is the Key.)  
  
The scene: The hospital lobby. Drusilla and Darla are walking up to the nurse at the information center.  
  
Darla: Hello. We are here to see a friend of ours, but we don't know her last name. Her name is Anya, and her boyfriend, Xander Harris, and another friend of ours, Buffy Summers, brought her in a little while ago. Could you please help us find them?  
  
Nurse: I am sorry. My shift just started. Did you check admissions? Or the ER?  
  
Dru: (whispers to Darla) I found them. They are upstairs.  
  
Darla: (to the nurse) Oh, well, we'll check with the ER. Thanks for all of your help. (She turns to Dru) Okay, let's get rid of Xander and end this. I can't believe you dragged me to a hospital when we are trying to get rid of Angel.  
  
Dru: (She grabs Darla's arm and turns her around. She grabs her by the collar and pulls her close.) Listen, Grandmum. If we don't get rid of Xander, then we are gonna die. After we dispose of the boy, you can go after Angel. I might even help you. But, if you don't help me get rid of Xander, I'll stake you here and now! (She releases Darla.) Now, are you going to help me, or not?  
  
Darla: (Her eyes show her fear, which she tries to hide.) Okay. I'll help you kill Xander. It could be fun. (She lets Dru lead the way.)  
  
The scene: The intersection near Buffy's house. As Faith and Willow approach, they see Graham fighting with Angel, while Buffy is standing off to the side, arguing with Riley.  
  
Faith: Okay, time for you to find a hiding place. (She looks around.)  
  
Willow: No problem. I'll be able to see everything from Buffy's window. (She points at the house.) It should also be close enough for any spells I might need to cast.  
  
Faith: Oh. Okay. That should work. You go ahead and get into position, and I'll go talk to B.  
  
(The two of them head in separate directions, with Willow entering Buffy's house, and Faith approaching Buffy and Riley. As she approaches, she begins to be able to hear the exchange.)  
  
Buffy: So, why did you even come back? (She pushes him.)  
  
Riley: Haven't you figured it out yet? Our entire relationship has been leading up to this point. Maggie had it all planned. Well, except for Adam killing her. That threw a monkey wrench into the works. But, all is fixed now.  
  
Buffy: What are you talking about?  
  
Riley: You really don't know, do you? I can't believe it. I guess brains aren't necessary for Slaying, huh?  
  
Buffy: Cut the games already. Just tell me what's going on? I know you are a vampire, and I know that you have to have some reason for coming back here. What is it?  
  
Riley: To kill the Slayer and rule Sunnydale. That was Maggie's ultimate plan. Her death delayed things, but, as you can see, things are back on track. (He grabs Buffy by the throat, and lifts her off the ground. She struggles, but can't get free. Faith knocks Riley to the ground, and Buffy gets loose. She pulls Faith aside, and they stand up.)  
  
Buffy: Faith? What are you doing here? What's going on?  
  
Faith: Your boyfriend and his goons had Willow and Tara. Tara escaped, and went to the magic shop. After she told us what had happened, I went and rescued Willow. She's up in your bedroom, watching.  
  
(Riley gets to his feet, grabs Faith, and throws her across the street. He turns to Buffy, who just stares at him.)  
  
Buffy: How? I mean I know vamps have more strength, but that…that was even more.  
  
Riley: Duh. That was the entire purpose of the Initiative. To create superior vampires to wipe out the Slayer and take control of the Hellmouth. When Graham convinced you to get me to the hospital, it was so they could replace the chip I removed earlier. Once the chip was replaced, I was back in business. Same superior strength, with added speed and cunning. (He steps forward, grabs Buffy and starts to strangle her.) Now, I am even more powerful than even a Slayer. (Just then, he turns to dust. Faith is standing in front of Buffy, holding a stake.)  
  
Faith: Yeah, but obviously not better than two Slayers. (She smiles at Buffy, who is still recovering her breath.) You okay, B?  
  
Buffy: I…I guess. Thanks for the help. (She smiles at Faith.) Maybe you have changed.  
  
Faith: Now's not the time, B. We've got to help your ex. (She points at Angel, who is being attacked by four vamps. Graham is one of them. Buffy and Faith rush over to the group, and Buffy stakes Graham. Faith gets one of the vamps, and Angel stakes both of the others, using the stakes attached to his arms. Upon seeing their leaders being taken out, the other vamps scatter.)  
  
Angel: Thanks, gals. I wasn't sure I was going to survive that.  
  
(They hear a scream, and turn to Melanie's house. Cordelia, Joyce, and Dawn are on the front porch, trying to pull Melanie back inside.)  
  
The scene: The Magic Box. Giles and Tara are alone. They are researching.  
  
Tara: Here it is! Here's the spell Teresa mentioned!  
  
Giles: Really? Let me see that. (He pulls the book out of Tara's hands, and begins to examine it. Tara stares at him for a moment, in shock, and then moves behind him, to read over his shoulder.)  
  
Tara: Oh. Willow and I already have most of these things. I didn't know that they could be used for a spell like this, though.  
  
Giles: That's because the spell is ancient. It is only in a few books. It hasn't been tested, so far as anyone knows. But, then again, how would anyone know if this spell had been used?  
  
Tara: I haven't a clue. I don't even understand how this spell will help anything.  
  
Giles: I am not certain, either, but the Council said we were to help Teresa in any way possible.  
  
Tara: I just hope we'll be able to live long enough to cast it…  
  
The scene: Anya's hospital room. Anya is awake. Xander is still sitting in his chair, and there is a demon on the other side of the bed.  
  
Demon: We are offering you your job back. Will you be the vengeance demon again?  
  
Anya: No! I can't! I am just getting used to being human again.  
  
Demon: But your human body is dying. By returning to your demon status, you will be immortal again. You will not die.  
  
Anya: I already said no. I can't.  
  
Demon: Very well. I will leave you then. If you change your mind, you know how to reach us. (The demon disappears. Anya turns to Xander, and smiles.)  
  
Xander: An…  
  
Anya: No, Xander. I have decided. I will not go back.  
  
Xander: Why not? You will be immortal again. Would you rather die?  
  
Anya: Yes! I would rather die than become a demon again!  
  
Xander: I don't get it. You were a demon for over a thousand years. You were so upset about losing your powers, and now, when you have a chance to get them back, you turn them down. What's going on?  
  
Anya: If I become a demon again, I will be incapable of loving you anymore. After a while, I'll forget all about you, and what it is like to be human. That happened to me once before, and I won't let it happen again.  
  
Xander: But, you're going to die! Don't you get it? I don't want you to die! I'd rather you were a demon, even if it means that you won't love me!  
  
Anya: Why? You lose me forever no matter what. At least now, having turned down my powers, I have done something to make a difference. I can't not remember you and what we mean to each other. I can't.  
  
Xander: Well, if you won't do it for me, then—  
  
(Just then, Ben rushes in. He grabs Xander, pulling him to his feet.)  
  
Ben: You have to get out of here. Now! They're coming for you.  
  
Xander: What are you talking about? Who's here?  
  
Ben: Vampires. They are trying to kill you. You have to get out of here. Now!  
  
Xander: I can't leave Anya!  
  
Ben: They aren't interested in her! She'll be fine. They are only after you. Go! Before it's too late! (He pushes Xander out into the hall, and then forces him to the stairs, as the elevator opens. Ben pushes Xander down the stairs and shuts the stair well door as Darla and Dru step off the elevator. Ben steps toward them.)  
  
Ben: Hello, ladies. Is there something I can help you with?  
  
Dru: You naughty, naughty boy. You told him we were after him, and you helped him escape. You need to be taught a lesson. (She turns to Darla) Would you like the honor?  
  
Darla: Of course. But, should it be slow? (She vamps out and grabs Ben.)  
  
Dru: Oooh! I wish it could, but, alas, it can't be. We still have to stop Xander.  
  
(Darla is about to bite Ben, when he morphs into Glory, who then throws Darla down the hall. Dru smiles at Glory.)  
  
Dru: That was wonderful, love! (She claps her hands and jumps up and down. She turns to Darla, who is still on the floor, shaking her head.) Why can't we do tricks like that? After this is all over, we must come up with one of our own!  
  
Glory: I don't know who you are, but I think you'd better go. I don't have time to deal with you.  
  
Dru: (She hisses at Glory.) That is very wrong! You…oh! You are after the Slayer. (She smiles again.) Buffy isn't alone anymore, you know. She has help. Two more nasty Slayers are here, too. And, they're gonna win, unless we can get rid of Xander.  
  
Glory: Listen, vamp! I have slaughtered things far worse than a Slayer! I am great! I am powerful! I am (She looks down at herself)…wearing hospital scrubs? Eeeeww! Ugh! I don't have time for this. I have to go kill someone…  
  
(Glory leaves, and Dru walks over to Darla, who is just now getting to her feet.)  
  
The scene: Melanie's living room.  
  
Spike: I can't believe you're blaming me for this! How was I supposed to know the girl wouldn't stay unconscious?  
  
Buffy: Never mind that now. The important thing is that she is okay, and asleep. Luckily we were able to calm her down.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, I can't believe she actually bought that story. I mean, who would want to shoot a movie in Sunnydale?  
  
Angel: (to Cordelia) I think you are missing the point. (To Buffy) So, what's next?  
  
Buffy: I guess from here we all head to the magic shop. That's where the rest of the gang is, and…oh! I forgot about Xander and Anya!  
  
Cordelia: What about them?  
  
Buffy: They are at the hospital. Anya was having…problems, and I helped Xander get her to the hospital.  
  
Cordelia: I have to go see them! I will meet you at the Magic Box.  
  
Buffy: Will, I…  
  
Faith: No problem, B. I'll go with her, to make sure nothing happens to her. We can meet you at the shop later.  
  
Buffy: (Giving Faith a look of surprise.) Oh. Okay. I guess it won't make that much of a difference. We are already behind schedule.  
  
Cordelia: Great. Faith and I will go see Xander and Anya, and then meet you at the shop. Bye.  
  
Buffy: Bye. We'll see you in a few. (Faith and Cordelia leave.) All right. That means the rest of us are late. Spike, as much as I dislike what you have done, leaving my sister and mother to fend for themselves on the train, and all, it seems as though you are now necessary. You'll have to join us at the shop. We need as many people, living or dead, as we can get.  
  
Dawn: Can we just go already?  
  
The scene: Outside the hospital. Xander is creeping along the side of the building. Darla and Drusilla are around the corner, and the three bump into each other. All three fall to the ground. Xander gets to his feet first, and runs off.  
  
Darla: I am really getting sick of being on the ground. I swear that the next person to knock me onto the ground is going to be my next meal!  
  
Dru: (Giggling) Now, Grandmum. We have to go after him. You can have him as your next meal, if we hurry.  
  
(They follow Xander, and see him entering an alley near the hospital.)  
  
The scene: The other side of the alley. Faith and Cordelia are walking towards the hospital.  
  
Cordelia: The hospital is just on the other side of this alley. After we make sure that Xander and Anya are okay, we can head back to the others.  
  
Faith: (She puts her arm in front of Cordelia, making her stop.) Shhh! I hear something in the alley. Stay here. I am going to check it out. (She takes a step toward the alley.)  
  
Cordelia: No! You might need help! (She is right beside Faith as they step into the alley. Xander is getting up, having knocked over some trashcans. He is watching the other direction. Cordelia grabs Faith's arm, and pulls her close. She whispers:) Hey! That's Xander! (She breaks away from Faith and rushes over to Xander, grabbing him by the shoulder.) Hey! Xan—  
  
(Xander turns around and stabs Cordelia in the chest with a stake. He then stares in horror as he watches her fall to the ground. Faith is running toward them.)  
  
The scene: The hospital. Brennan, Teresa and Liam are at the front desk, inquiring about Xander and Anya.  
  
Nurse: I am sorry, but if you are not family, I am not allowed to give you any information.  
  
Brennan: You don't understand! We aren't asking for information about the health of a patient, we are simply looking for our friends.  
  
Nurse: And I am telling you that, given this patient's situation, I have been told not to give any information to anyone who isn't family.  
  
(Just then, the front doors swing open, and Xander is helping Faith drag Cordelia into the hospital. Brennan, Teresa and Liam head over to them. Liam gets there first. He picks up Cordelia and carries her to the nearest bed. He turns to Faith.)  
  
Brennan: What happened?  
  
Xander: I...I…killed h-her. I…I didn't m-mean to. It just…just…happened.  
  
Faith: We found him in the alley. She ran up to him, and, in the dark, he stabbed her.  
  
Liam: What? Why?  
  
Xander: Darla…Drusilla…after me…dark in that alley…I uh, I killed her, didn't I? (He is led away by a doctor, while another doctor wheels Cordelia away. The nurse is staring at them suspiciously. Teresa jumps and starts to look around.)  
  
Brennan: What's wrong?  
  
Teresa: They're here!  
  
Faith: Who?  
  
Darla and Drusilla: Us!  
  
(Faith spins around, kicking Drusilla in the face, knocking her to the ground. Darla jumps on Faith. Brennan and Liam grab the nurse and take her out of the room. Teresa stands over Drusilla, but just stares at her. Dru stares up into her eyes.)  
  
Dru: You! You are me! How?  
  
Teresa: You son didn't die! Your family lied to you! Your son is my great- grandfather! (She has tears streaming down her face. Faith and Darla are fighting in the background.)  
  
Dru: What? No! They wouldn't have lied… I can't believe it! You have my gifts, and…(Her face contorts into a snarl.) No! You have more powers than even the other Slayers! And you are going to kill us all! (Dru jumps at Teresa, who pulls out a stake, and steps back.)  
  
Teresa: No! (She is still crying.) I am not here to kill you. I have a way to save you. You're the only family I have left! (Dru looks at her, then smiles. She reaches out and caresses Teresa's wet cheek.)  
  
Dru: I see now. I understand. It's—  
  
(Faith and Darla bump into Teresa, who lurches forward, impaling Dru on the stake in Teresa's hand. Outraged, Teresa turns to Darla, and, while Faith is holding her arms, stakes her.)  
  
The scene: The Magic Box. Buffy, Angel, Dawn, Joyce, Wesley, Willow, and Spike have just entered, and discovered that Giles and Tara are the only two there.  
  
Buffy: Where is everyone? Everyone was supposed to meet here (she looks at her watch) over two hours ago! What is going on?  
  
Giles: Uh…Teresa led the others to the hospital, because Drusilla and Darla are in town, and they went there to kill Xander. Tara and I have been waiting here. We were hoping to hear from them by now.  
  
(Just then, there is a siren-like noise that drowns out all conversation. Everyone looks around questioningly. No one seems to know what is going on. Suddenly, Tara looks at Willow and mouths the word "alarm." Willow nods, and makes a gesture. The noise stops, and everyone stares at Willow.)  
  
Willow: That's the alarm! Glory is very close!  
  
Buffy: Dawn, get under the counter! Everyone else, act as natural as you can. If she should happen to be coming here, I don't want her to find Dawn. (Dawn climbs under the counter.)  
  
Giles: Buffy, calm down. That spell was designed to let us know if she came near the shop. We don't know that she's even made the connection between you and—  
  
(The frond door is blown in, and every window facing the street shatters inward. Everyone ducks, covering their heads with their hands. When the smoke clears, Glory steps into the shop.)  
  
Glory: Okay. I am through playing games, Slayer. I am here to kill someone. Maybe all of you. (She smiles at Buffy.)  
  
The scene: The hospital, where Teresa is sitting on the floor, next to the ashes of Drusilla. Faith, Brennan and Liam are staring at her, not certain what to do.  
  
Faith: What are we supposed to do?  
  
Brennan: I have no idea.  
  
Liam: I don't know, either.  
  
Faith: You are the ones with all the special training! Do something!  
  
Brennan: Don't you think I would have done something already? I told you, I have no clue as to how to proceed!  
  
Liam: Faith, calm down. This situation has never come up before. I've never known of a Slayer being a direct descendant of a vampire. And, then, for that Slayer to be the one to Slay said vampire…  
  
Teresa: I didn't slay her! That…That…other vampire did. Darla. That was her name. She killed her.  
  
Faith: Well, I don't have the slightest clue as to what this must be like for you, but the fact is, we need to get Xander, and Anya, and get back to the magic shop.  
  
Teresa: No, it is too late for her. Anya is gone. She died about a minute before we came in here. (She looks up at the others.) Xander doesn't know.  
  
Liam: This is getting to be too much. How are we supposed to defeat Glory if we are unable to do the spell?  
  
Teresa: We only need Xander, and myself, in order to complete the spell. In fact, the rest of you won't even be around. (She looks at Faith, then looks away quickly.) Some of us will be…elsewhere.  
  
Faith: You mean dead. (Everyone looks at her.) Well, it is the truth, isn't it? You already told me I was going to die. I'm a Slayer. If Slayers lived forever, I wouldn't even be here! I'm over it. Let's get Xander and get out of here.  
  
Teresa: What are we going to tell him about Anya? He'll be— (She drops to her knees, clutching her head. She screams. She looks up, with tears in her eyes.) There's no time for getting Xander right now. Glory has found Dawn! We have to get back there, now!  
  
(She grabs Brennan, Liam and Faith. She chants something, barely audible, and completely indecipherable. The group disappears.)  
  
The scene: A room in the hospital, where Xander is lying on the bed, sedated. He raises his head as Anya's doctor enters.  
  
Doctor: Hello, Xander. I have some bad news, and some worse news.  
  
Xander: What? You aren't my doctor…you're…Anya's doctor. (He sits bolt upright and looks at the doctor.) What? What is it?  
  
Doctor: I'm afraid that your friend, Anya, died. (Xander's face twists into a mask of pain and anger.) And, um…unfortunately…we have, uh…lost the body. I know, it sounds really horrible, but I assure you, we will find her. (Xander just looks shocked, shaking his head. He looks down at his lap, and the doctor excuses himself. The doctor turns and leaves.)  
  
Xander: Anya…  
  
The scene: The magic shop. Glory is standing in the doorway, staring at those inside the shop. Buffy is standing in the middle of the room. Angel is standing behind her, and slightly to the right. Willow and Tara are upstairs, still sifting through books and magic potions. All the others, except Dawn, are behind Buffy and Angel. Angel steps in front of Buffy, and speaks to Glory.  
  
Angel: Glory? Is that your name? I haven't been here in a while, and am still getting used to all of Buffy's new…uh…acquaintances.  
  
Glory: You'll do. (She steps forward, grabs angel by the throat, and tosses him across the shop, causing him to land on a glass case. The case shatters, and Angel lies in the mess. Glory smiles, then turns to Buffy.) Now, Are you going to tell me where my key is, or do I have to kill someone else? (Angel stands up, walks up behind Glory, spins her around, and punches her in the face, hard enough to make her fall to the floor.)  
  
Angel: You haven't killed me, yet. (Glory stares up at him. The look of shock on her face makes Buffy smile.)  
  
Buffy: Angel's a vampire.  
  
Glory: But…He has a soul!  
  
Angel: Yeah. Been meaning to do something about that. (He picks Glory up, and tosses her out into the street. Glory stands up, wipes herself off, and takes a step towards the shop. There is a blinding flash of light. When it subsides, Faith, Teresa, Liam, and Brennan are standing between Angel and the wrecked front of the shop.)  
  
Glory: So, you've got another witch on your team. Do you really think that will stop me? (She picks up a piece of rubble and hurls it at Teresa. Teresa raises her hand, and the piece of rubble falls to the floor.)  
  
Buffy: Giles, you didn't tell me she was a witch, too.  
  
Giles: I didn't know!  
  
Teresa: Actually, Glorificus, I am more than just a witch. I am also a Slayer. And so is Faith here. (She points to Faith, who is still unsure of what is going on. Liam and Brennan move behind Buffy, with the others.)  
  
Glory: Three Slayers? I thought there was only one at a time. No matter. I can handle all of you. You are still basically human. (Angel, Buffy, Faith and Teresa stand in a line inside the shop. All of the others, including Willow and Tara, move to the back room, away from the action.)  
  
Teresa: You'd be surprised what we Slayers can accomplish when we work together. Especially when we work together.  
  
Angel: And, they also have a vampire helping them.  
  
Glory: Not for long.  
  
The scene: The back room. Tara, Joyce and Brennan sit down and start the ritual that will enhance Buffy's powers. Giles, Liam and Spike are about to start theirs, to help Faith, when Willow points out that there are not enough people to help all three Slayers. Spike tells Wes to take his spot, and the three guys begin their ritual.  
  
Willow: But, what about Teresa? We have to do something to help her!  
  
Spike: She is more powerful a witch than you are! The best way for us to help her now is to get out there and fight!  
  
(Willow stares at him for a second, and then realizes that, given the circumstances, he is right. She follows him back into the shop.)  
  
The scene: The remains of the Magic Box. Glory is trying to enter the shop, but Teresa is holding her at bay with magic. Spike runs up to Buffy and tells her what is going on in the back room. Willow goes to Teresa, and takes her hand, adding her powers to Teresa's.  
  
Glory: You can't keep this force field going all night! I can wait.  
  
(She steps back, and sits on the ground. She grabs a piece of the doorframe and twirls it in her fingers. Teresa ends her spell. With a speed that defies the laws of physics, Glory throws the wood she is holding, and it impales Spike. He turns to dust, and everyone stares. Glory stands up, but before she can take a step, Teresa is recovered enough to cast another spell. Glory is halted again.)  
  
Glory: Oh! Curse you witches! At least I got one of you. (She switches from being angry to being sad. She stares at Buffy.) Why won't you give me my key? All I want is my key. It doesn't even belong to you! Why won't you let me have it?  
  
Teresa: We could never give you the key! If you get the key, then you will destroy this world, and all of its inhabitants! That's why we won't give you the key!  
  
(Glory is angry again. She steps forward, and forces her way closer to them. Teresa tries to stop her, but can't. Willow grabs her hand again, and Glory is stopped. She screams in frustration. Then, she smiles again. She takes another step.)  
  
Glory: You are weakening, witches. (She takes another step.) I can feel it.  
  
Teresa: (in a low tone, to Willow and Buffy, who are closest to her) She's right. I won't be able to keep this up much longer. Even with Willow's help.  
  
(Buffy looks at Faith. Faith looks at her, then at Glory. She turns back to Buffy and nods.)  
  
Buffy: Then, let it end. Faith and I can hold her off long enough for you to rest up, and maybe come up with another spell.  
  
(Teresa lets the spell end. Glory charges at Buffy, who does a roundhouse kick, which sends Glory flying all the way across the street and onto into the building across from the Magic Box. Glory stands up and shakes her head.)  
  
Glory: Well, that's new. But, it still isn't enough!  
  
(Glory runs across the street, but, instead of going after Buffy or Faith, she drop kicks Angel, knocking him against a bookshelf, splintering it. Before anyone can react, she rolls over, grabs a piece of the shelf, and stakes Angel.)  
  
Buffy: No-o-o-o!  
  
(Buffy jumps on Glory, kicking and punching. Glory tosses her aside. Faith kicks Glory in the head with enough force to break Glory's neck. Glory screams, and then punches Faith in the chest, sending her flying across the shop. Glory stands up, straightens her neck, and then turns her focus on Willow. She grabs Willow by the throat, and raises her off the floor. Teresa goes to kick Glory, but Glory catches her foot before it can connect. She twists it, and Teresa screams. Buffy kicks Glory in the back of her head, making her drop both Teresa and Willow. As Glory turns around, she raises her fist, which connects with Buffy's jaw. Buffy is sent flying across the shop, in the opposite direction of Faith, who is just now getting back onto her feet. Glory looks around, finds a sword, and picks it up. She takes aim at Buffy, but Teresa kicks the back of her legs, making her fall to the floor again. Faith staggers to the nearest display, trying to regain her senses. She sees Buffy on the far side of the shop and heads toward her. Glory stands up, steps away from Teresa and Willow, and takes aim again. She draws her arm back. Buffy is attempting to stand up, but she is facing away from Glory, and can't see the sword. Faith realizes what is going on, and leaps to Buffy just as Glory throws the sword. Faith between Buffy and Glory, and is struck by the sword with so much force that she is knocked into Buffy. Willow sneaks into the back room, just in time to see Giles, Liam and Wes fall over.)  
  
Dawn: (standing up behind the counter) Buffy! No!  
  
(Glory looks at Dawn. She is about to turn back to Buffy when she notices something about dawn.)  
  
Glory: You're the Key! At last! (She grabs Dawn by the arm.) I've got my Key!  
  
(Glory drags Dawn out of the Magic shop.)  
  
Dawn: Buffy! Someone! Help!!  
  
(Teresa stands up, winces because of the pain in her broken leg, and hobbles over to Faith and Buffy. Faith is dead, and Buffy is unconscious. Teresa notices that the sword has not only gone through Faith's chest, but has also pinned Buffy to the wall by her shoulder. She carefully pulls it out of the wall, and then Buffy, and, finally, Faith. She looks at the sword, and then drops it. She looks around.)  
  
The scene: The back room. Willow has gotten Tara, Joyce and Brennan to stop their ritual. They all look at their friends, unconscious on the floor nearby. Tara goes to Giles, and examines him.  
  
Tara: What happened?  
  
Willow: Glory killed Faith. They are trapped.  
  
Joyce: Trapped?  
  
Tara: When they combined their essences with Faith, they became part of her. Now that she is dead…they are, uh…  
  
Brennan: They are trapped in a type of alternate reality. In effect, their bodies are all that's left. Just the physical aspects of them. It is like a heavy coma. Only magic can revive them, now.  
  
(Just then, Teresa runs into the room.)  
  
Teresa: Glory got Dawn! And…Buffy's unconscious! We have to get Buffy to the hospital, and Dawn back from Glory! I'll get Buffy to the hospital, the rest of you go after Glory!  
  
Tara: But, we'd lose a fight against her! She's a god!  
  
Teresa: I'm just going to take Buffy to the hospital. I am not going to stay. I'll meet you there. I just have to get her to the hospital! (She looks around, and sees the three men on the floor. She nods, goes over to them, and bends down.) I'll use magic to get all three of these guys to the hospital, as well as Buffy. I should be able to join you before you get to Glory. If not…  
  
Willow: We'll find some way of stalling her. I hope.  
  
(The five of them go into the main part of the shop. As the others leave, Teresa drags Buffy into the back room.)  
  
The scene: A large church. Xander walks through the double doors that lead into the sanctuary. He heads to the altar. When he is about a foot away from it, Anya appears, wearing a white dress, with white flowers in her hair.  
  
Anya: Xander! I found you!  
  
Xander: Anya? Is that you? (He reaches out, pulls her to him, and hugs her.) They said you were dead!  
  
Anya: I…am. I wouldn't accept my old job, and I died.  
  
Xander: No! (He is starting to cry.) I can't accept that!  
  
Anya: You have to! We don't have much time. I only have a few moments.  
  
Xander: But, why? Why come back at all?  
  
Anya: Because, you have a job to do.  
  
Xander: What? A job? What kind of job?  
  
(He looks at Anya expectantly. She tilts her head, like she is listening to something, then nods. She looks into his eyes.)  
  
Anya: When the time is right, you will be given an option. You must accept your mission. That is all I am allowed to tell you about that. I need to tell you what has happened to your friends.  
  
Xander: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Anya: Faith, Spike, and Angel are dead. Giles, Wesley, and Liam are close to death. Willow and Teresa were hurt, but not too badly. They'll live. Glory has Dawn. Willow, Tara, Teresa, Joyce, and Brennan have gone after her.  
  
Xander: What about Buffy?  
  
(Anya lowers her gaze, and shakes her head. When she looks into his eyes again, she is crying.)  
  
Anya: Buffy is very close to death. She suffered too much damage when she fought with Glory. Her right arm is useless now.  
  
Xander: But, where is she?  
  
Anya: She is here, in this hospital. In ICU. You are supposed to go see her now. I have to go. My time here is done. (She reaches out to him.) Goodbye.  
  
(Xander grabs her, kisses her, and then releases her. She stares at him for a moment.)  
  
Xander: I love you, Anya. G-good…bye…  
  
(Anya starts to fade, becoming like a ghost. As she fades out of sight, she says her final words to Xander.)  
  
Anya: Always remember I love you…  
  
(Suddenly, Xander awakens in his hospital bed. There is no one around, so he gets up, and heads for ICU.)  
  
The scene: An abandoned street in Sunnydale. Glory is dragging Dawn. Suddenly, she morphs into Ben. Ben stares at Dawn.  
  
Ben: Dawn? Glory caught you?  
  
Dawn: Yes. (She is crying, and Ben pulls her in for a hug. Dawn pulls back.) Glory killed Buffy. And Faith, and Angel. (She shakes her head, as if trying to clear it.) Where is she? Glory I mean. She had me, and then…it's all so fuzzy.  
  
Ben: Uh…I am not certain. I didn't see her. Only you.  
  
Dawn: That's weird. I don't remember her leaving…but I don't remember you coming along, either.  
  
Ben: Come on, I'll take you home.  
  
Dawn: No! I have to get back to the magic shop!  
  
(Ben feels Glory trying to take over again. He looks at Dawn, panicked.)  
  
Ben: Do you know the way? I just remembered, I am late for an appointment.  
  
Dawn. Sure. I was just there. You are acting very weird.  
  
Ben: I know. Just trust me. You have to get out of here. Now!  
  
(Ben reaches out and pushes her. Dawn falls to the ground. She gets up, stares at him for a moment, and then takes off running. Ben watches her go until she is out of sight, and then turns in the other direction. He takes three steps before Glory takes over.)  
  
The scene: Sunnydale, a few blocks from the Magic Box. Dawn runs into Tara, Joyce, Willow, and Brennan. They step into an alley, and Teresa appears beside them. She notices Dawn.  
  
Teresa: Dawn! You are okay! (She leans against the wall. She looks at the rest of the group.) Buffy and the others are in the hospital. We should head back there now.  
  
Willow: Dawn, what happened?  
  
Dawn: I am not certain, exactly. I was being dragged by Glory, and the next thing I know, Ben is there. He pushed me down, and I ran. That's when I found you guys.  
  
Teresa: Okay, then Glory will be back. We have to move! Now!  
  
Tara: Why don't you just teleport us there?  
  
Teresa: I don't have the energy! I used up too much already. I am not certain I could transport myself again, let alone all of you as well.  
  
(They all nod, and begin heading to the hospital.)  
  
The scene: The hospital ICU. Xander is sitting beside Buffy. He is holding her hand, talking to her.  
  
Xander: I can't believe this! It's so unfair! I've lost the only woman I ever truly loved, I killed the girl I used to date, and now, I am going to lose you. (He stares at her, and tears roll down his face. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He sits there in silence for a few moments, just holding her hand. Then, he speaks again.) I saw Wesley, Giles and Brennan. They are in here, too. The doctors say that there is no explanation for what is going on with them. They appear to just be sleeping, but they are unable to wake them up. Glory has Dawn, and I am here, unsure of what to do. I wish I knew what I was supposed to do.  
  
(The others enter the area, and Xander looks up at them. He sees that Dawn is with them.)  
  
Xander: Dawn? But, how?  
  
Teresa: It is unimportant. She needs to be with her mother and sister now. The rest of us should let them be alone.  
  
Xander: Uh, sure. (He stands up, and follows the others out of the area. Once in the waiting room, Teresa pulls him off to the side.)  
  
Teresa: Xander, it is now up to you.  
  
Xander: Huh? What is up to me?  
  
Teresa: Only you can end this. But, there is a price. You have to give up everything you have now. Your entire life.  
  
Xander: What do you mean?  
  
Teresa: Everything you have. Everything you know. All of it will change if you act to end this. And you are the only one able to do it.  
  
Xander: But, why me? I am just a regular old human. I don't have any powers.  
  
Teresa: Exactly! That is why it has to be you. You are the only one of the group that is qualified. It can't be a Slayer, or a Watcher, or ex- Watcher, or a Key. It can't be a witch, or the mother of a Slayer, either. But, it has to be someone connected to the Slayer. That only leaves you.  
  
Xander: But…What would I have to do?  
  
The scene: The Magic Box. Glory is looking for a clue as to where the Key might be.  
  
Glory: Where would they take my Key now? (She steps over Faith's body, and then jerks her head toward the exit, as if she just realized something.) Aha! The hospital! I'll bet that's where I can find my Key. And, I am going to kill every one of them this time! No one treats me this way!  
  
The scene: The hospital waiting room.  
  
Xander: I'll do it. When do we get started?  
  
Teresa: As soon as I get Willow and Tara over here to help me. Willow! Tara! Could you come here, please?  
  
(Willow and Tara join them.)  
  
Willow: What is it?  
  
Teresa: Xander has accepted his destiny. He'll do it. I don't have enough strength by myself to cast the spell, though. I need your help.  
  
Tara: Of course. What do we need to do in order to help?  
  
Teresa: Actually, all the two of you need to do is hold hands with me. That way, all of our power will be available for the spell.  
  
Willow: Okay. (The three girls join hands.) Now what?  
  
(Teresa begins chanting. Barely audible at first, but increasing the volume steadily. Willow and Tara close their eyes, and join in. Xander is surrounded by blue light. It grows brighter as the chant increases in volume. Suddenly, it gets too bright for him to bear, and he closes his eyes.)  
  
The scene: A dark cavern. A huge demon has a human in its grasp. The demon bites the human on the neck, and drinks from him. Then, the demon cuts itself, and makes the human drink from it, thus creating the very first vampire.  
  
Demon: You are now a part of me. Mix your blood with that of others, and a new race will be born.  
  
Vampire: Yes, Master. I will do as you say.  
  
Demon: You will also need blood in order to survive. You can kill as many humans as you like, as long as you create more creatures like yourself, and teach them how to make even more. I have to go now, but I have provided a few meals for you.  
  
(The demon leaves the world, and the vampire turns around. A blue light fills the cavern, and when his vision clears, the vampire sees a human – Xander.)  
  
Vampire: You must be the meal my Master spoke of.  
  
Xander: And you must be the one I was sent to destroy.  
  
(Xander pulls out a stake, and plunges it into the heart of the creature standing before him. The vampire turns to dust, and there is another flash of light.)  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Anyanka still became the vengeance demon, but never visited Sunnydale.  
  
Darla died of syphilis, and was forgotten after she was buried.  
  
Angel never became a vampire, but, after being disowned by his family, he decided to turn his life around. He managed to become a respectable citizen, who married, and had children of his own.  
  
Drusilla returned to her Aunt's a year after the day she would have become a vampire, and was reunited with her son. She later married and was held in high regards, thanks to her gift of prophecy.  
  
Spike continued to work on his poetry, and after a few years, people began to appreciate his work, and he managed to make a living off his poetry.  
  
There never was a Watcher's Council, so Giles was able to marry and settle down in England. Wesley moved to the United States to become a private investigator, and did very well.  
  
Buffy never had to leave Hemery, and so, after graduation, she split from her cheerleading friends, and went to UCLA, became a teacher, and lived a happy, normal life.  
  
Cordelia, having never had the experiences she had as a result of Buffy coming to Sunnydale, failed to become an actress, and moved back to Sunnydale, where she became the manager of a clothing store. She got married, and is happy.  
  
Xander still became a construction worker, but worked harder than he had, and so was promoted more often, and ended up owning an entire company.  
  
Willow left Sunnydale after graduation, in order to attend Harvard, and never returned. She still keeps in touch with Xander, but they don't see each other very often.  
  
Faith managed to get help after being arrested for shoplifting, and opened a center to help teens who are in trouble.  
  
Gunn and his sister were adopted by a nice couple, who helped them get out of LA. They are both happy, living less than a mile from each other, in Arizona.  
  
Brennan lives the life of a busy ad executive, in London. He married and has two children.  
  
Liam managed to get to the States, and is currently courting Faith.  
  
Teresa became known as the next Nostradamus, and has predicted several natural disasters, which were made less disastrous because people knew in advance.  
  
Ben/Glory never came to Sunnydale. The monks were able to keep the key hidden from Glory, and Ben became the dominant personality. Glory no longer exists, and Ben is happy with his new-found humanity.  
  
Dawn never existed, and the Key remains in energy form, lost forever… 


End file.
